herbie sonic and super man in 911
by jonathan.parle.7
Summary: Herbie goes to new York city for a NASCAR race but ends up doing something else. sorry for the crappy summary this is something i was working on for history class to get extra points it was supposed to be 100 words but it got more than 100. please remember those who died on this terrible day please remember


_**Herbie Sonic and Superman in 9.11.01 **_

**herbie ****Maggie Peyton and kevin**** drove past the newly built twin towers going to a race in new york city. herbie saw a plane fly by the twin towers and almost hit them. ****Maggie got a little scared because she thought that the plane would hit the towers. wow that was clouse said Maggie that plane could of hit those towers. i hope they don't said kevin. maybe they won't get hit ever. they were wrong. in another country a man named osama bin laden was planning a terrorist attack on the usa. what shall we do to the u.s.a said osama we need to make people scared of us and kill a lot of people. how about we crash planes on the pentagon the twin towers and the white house said some one. hey that might work said osama. now we got our self a plan. it took them weeks of planning to get the terrorist attack to be perfect. ok said osama we got it perfect now we act. on ****September 11 2001 the acts where in motion. umm said ****Maggie, those planes are heading right for those towers. ****you're right said kevin,**** but why. maybe they fell asleep and will wake up any minute now said ****Maggie. the planes crash into the tower's. WHAT THE HECK said kevin, why would they do that?! i dont know but we should get out of here. herbie raced down by the towers. HERBIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE said Maggie. just then herbie opened his rooftop and stopped. AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME I'M FALLING yaeld some one. he fell into herbie. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED he said. before someone could answer herbie drove off away from the towers with bricks and glass falling from the towers. look out herbie yald kevin. just then the guy who herbie saved jumped out and curled into a ball and went straight for the bricks and broke them with just his body. maggie and kevin mouth,s dropped as the guy came back into herbie. oh im sorry let me introduce my self said the guy. my name is sonic the hedgehog and i was on my way to see my friend tails and oh no TAILS! Guys we have to go back for him. No way said kevin we can't go back for him. We will probably all die if we do. I don't care if we die my friend tails is going to die if we don't go back for him. Look sonic said maggie we can't go back for him because we would get hurt badly. I know the risk said sonic,but i don't care he is like a little brother to me. Ok we will help you sonic said maggie. Just then herbie jumped up and down and turned around to go save tails. Hellllllllpppppp meeee i'm gonna fall help me please said tails. TAILS WERE COMING said sonic ,WE WILL HELP YOU DOWN. Just then tails fell off the tower. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh screamed tails. Wait a minute i have two tails. So tails started to use his two tails and fly down to sonic maggie kevin and herbie. That was close said tails. Oh buddy im so glad your safe said sonic. But then the first of the twin towers came down. GO HERBIE GO said maggie. Without a second thought Herbie drove away from the Twin Towers . wow that was close said Sonic. You said it sonic said tails. Yeah that was close said Kevin and Maggie. Just then the radio broadcast came on . We are up this newscast bring the breaking news we're getting reports that the Pentagon is about to be attacked by the same terrorist group that attacked the Twin Towers. No way said Sonic. We gotta stop them. but what are we supposed to do said tails. It,s not like we wanted at the Pentagon maybe they won't listen to us but they will listen to Sonic the Hedgehog and tails. Meanwhile in the sky,s alright put them up said a man. We took control of the airplane boss heading to Washington DC now. Good work said Osama bin Laden. Fly it Washington and crash into the White House. Roger that boss said the man. I heard that said Superman now toGo stop these criminals. We won't let you crash into the White House said the people in the plane we will stand and fight you. shut up said the man while shooting a gun out of his hand I will not stand here and listen to all you people cry about dying we are going to crash into the White House and that is final. Meanwhile at the Pentagon, sir we're getting reports that a normal aircraft is heading our way. Where does it say about this aircraft it says we're coming to destroy you you stupid government. just then Sonic and Tails cameramen towards the Pentagon and jumped over the fence. we can't let the airplane destroy the Pentagon said Sonic. you're right but how do we do it. we cut the engine and get the people out to safety. okay sonic said tails. Tails started flying sonic grabbed his hands and they were both lifted off towards the airplane. Alright tonic all could be engines power you save the people. Sonic busted through the windshield of the airplane define that the pilot was wearing a mask. alright dude what did you do with the people asked Sonic. it doesn't matter what I did with the people what matters is your death said the man while trying to pull out his knife. meanwhile tails us trying to cut the power to the engine. come on this has to work or all these people will die. Just then the power went off from the airplane. I did it said tails. Meanwhile in the airplane Sonic was cornered by the man with the knife. got you where I want you now you dumb hedgehog any last words punk. just one why you punk . sonic punch the man out of the airplane. Sonic we've got to get these people out of here said tales. I know details but how are we going to do it. just then all the people started screaming we're going to die. Sonic and Tails didn't realize that there was a stack of parachutes for all the people. they gave each passenger a parachute and they all jumped out of the airplane. Yes tails we saved the people said sonic. Meanwhile back at the White House Superman was standing on the White House waiting for the airplane to come by and crashed into the White House. the airplane came into sight and Superman took off toward the airplane. I don't think so airplane said Superman. with his super strength Superman stop the stop the plane and saved all the people he called the police force and ask them to save the people from the lake. when he was done with the airport craft he took the man in the mask and told him he was going to jail for a very long time. back in New York with Maggie Kevin and herBie they get it they saved the people in the White House and Pentagon said the news man. I didn't think they could do it said Kevin but they see the Pentagon and the White House. Herbie honked with joy. **

_**THE END **__**a story by **_

_**Herbie as herbie **_

_**Sonic as sonic**_

_**Tails as tails **_

_**Osama bin Laden as Osama bin Laden.**_

_**Lindsay Lohan as Maggie Peyton.**_

_**I do not own any of the character seen in this story. i feel sad about this day leave remembers those fallen on 9/ 11 thank you.**_


End file.
